AppleDash Pie
by DarkLordK
Summary: Rainbow Dash has a crush on Applejack. They go all the way one night, but Applejack isn't so sure it's what she wants afterwards, leading to some fights among friends. A first attempt at anything not in my comfort zone. Clopfic, meaning lemony goodness in a few chapters. Angst, language, and all that fun stuff. AppleDash, with a few other pairings. Go easy on me. Read and Review.
1. Confessions of a Teenage Farmer Queen

Hey, all. I had an idea for this, and felt like giving it a go. I think it should work good. You Are My Friend and South Park: The Later Years are on hold for the moment, as I'm stumped on what to do with those. In the meantime, I had a hit of inspiration, so here we go. And before you say ANYTHING: No, I'm not a brony. This is just kinda my secret guilty pleasure. Reading FiM fics, I mean. IF they're well-written. And the few I've read have been, so yeah.

Anywho, this is basically a story about a one-night-stand between Applejack and Rainbow Dash, with angst and doubt afterwards. Juicy, no? :P

Well... Here goes nothing.

I do not own My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic, or any characters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Confessions of a Teenage Farmer Queen**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So. My name's Rainbow Dash. And, um... One of my best friends came out of the closet to me a while ago. I was half-expecting it, as she IS a little bit of a tomboyish farm pony. I wasn't expecting what happened next, though. I will be telling you about a nice little patch of Hell I went through when she told me. Does it all work out in the end? Well... I wouldn't wanna give anything away. Just listen.

Anyway... I was walking with my friends through Ponyville. Well, I was flying with them, but I digress. Anyway, apparently Applejack wanted to tell us all something. Thinking it was something that wouldn't really make a difference to me, I had initially refused to go. Don't get me wrong, AJ's one of my best friends. But that's why I thought it wouldn't matter. See, no matter what she told us about herself, my opinion of her would never change, because again, best friends. Man, was I wrong... But Pinkie Pie insisted. "It'll be good to have ALL her friends there! She said it was really important!" "Fine," I said. "I'll come too."

So, there we were, heading to Sweet Apple Acres. Whe we got there, AJ greeted us and led us inside her house. I'm not really into her house. Not because there's anything wrong with it, just... It's too damn humble for someone like me, who lives among the clouds. Sorry, AJ.

"Howdy, girls. Glad ya could make it." That familiar Southern drawl. Somehow, she made it sound good. Kinda cute. Before I go any further, I had a crush on Applejack. Yeah, I know. Of course, Rainbow Dash is a dyke. Shock, right? Whatever. I like guys too, just not as much. A LOT of them aren't my type. Something about AJ, though... Damn. She was pretty fine for a farm girl. But that wasn't it... Something about her personality, too. Maybe it's her honesty? I dunno. Anyway, I'm rambling.

"What did you need, Applejack? Is something the matter?" Fluttershy, ever so caring. Love her too. Not in the same way, though. She's just a really good friend.

"Well, uh... To be honest, ah'm a bit nervous tellin' y'all this, but... Ah discovered somethin' about me." I raised an eyebrow. 'Huh? Discovered what?' Twilight Sparkle walked over to her and smiled, putting a foreleg around my farmer friend's neck.

"You don't have to be nervous, AJ. Whatever it is, we're here for you." Aforementioned pony smiled back, something else I liked seeing on her face. She has a REALLY cute smile. I had to hide the slight blush I felt on my cheeks. Wasn't hard, as all eyes were on my orange friend.

"A-Alright... Thanks, Twi." Deep breath. "Okay... Ah figured out that... M-Mah barn door swings the opposite way that everybody thought it did..." Silence. As I said before, I wasn't too shocked to hear that. She seemed like she never tried to get a guy. I even caught her staring at my flanks once. The blush that graced her cheeks afterwards was adorable. And I swear to God, if you tell anyone that I used that word, I'll hit you. Hard.

Anywho, back to AJ's confession. Surprisingly, Fluttershy spoke up first. "C-Congratulations, Applejack." She smiled and pulled the farm pony into a hug, which AJ returned with much enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Fluttershy. That means a lot ta me." One by one, we all congratulated her. Except me. I had other plans to show what I thought of her revelation. GOOD ones. Hehe... Yeah, I'm a perv. Shut up.

They all left, having something to tend to. Fluttershy, her animals. Rarity, commissions for dresses. Twilight, her library. Pinkie Pie, her job at Sugarcube Corner. I stayed, though. Smiling, I walked up to her. This was it. Can I really do this? I'm outgoing... But I'm not too good at showing how I feel. And what if she refuses? No... A better time, maybe. And I gotta figure out how to tell her without sounding like a dumbass. "So... You too, huh?"

"Hehe... Yeah, ah guess... It's strange, though. Ah wasn't expecting it, really." I had to chuckle at this.

"I was... I caught you staring at me a few times, AJ... You weren't exactly subtle about it." She blushed and I laughed. She thought it was because I was making fun of her, but that wasn't it... It was because she just looked so cute to me in that instance.

"S-Shut up..." A smirk graced my muzzle and I turned around, setting my chest against the ground with my ass in the air. I looked back at her. "So, did you like what you saw? How about now, AJ? Wanna 'Applebuck' me?" This only caused her to blush more.

"S-Stop... Please, Rainbow..." I stood up normally and faced her, blinking. She sounded... Desperate?

"I'm... I'm sorry, AJ... I was just trying to play with you." I looked away from the blushing farm girl, scared I had gone too far. I wouldn't have blamed her for kicking me out. Fate had other plans, apparently, as I felt a pair of forelegs wrap around me.

"You're okay, Rainbow... Ah know y'all were just playin' around..." She smiled at me, that gorgeous tomboy smile... Damn it. She was breaking me, and I have no idea how! She wasn't even trying! I had to get out of there.

"Okay, good... Um... I gotta go, okay? Those clouds aren't gonna clear outta the sky by themselves..."

"It's too bad they don't." I gave her a 'what the hell do you mean' kind of look. She must've noticed. "O-Oh, no, ah just meant that it'd make yer job easier... That's all."

"O-Oh, yeah... Ehehe... Too bad they don't... A-Anyway, I'll see you, AJ. You know where to find me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Rainbow. Ah may just have a few things ta ask ya later on. 'Bout bein' lesbian an' all..."

"I-I know, that's what I... Um... B-Bye!" I took off out the window to the sky. 'Fuck! Now what? She may like me back... But I can't take that chance... If she doesn't, then...' I shuddered. No more sad thoughts. A few minutes later, a new thought started crossing my mind. '...What if she does, though...? We could be a couple... No one'd judge us... and we could... O-Ooh...' I blushed at the next few thoughts on what I could do to- I mean with that girl. With. Damn it...

I got to my house and hid from the world, blushing and heating up in... Places. I sat, trembling, on a cloud and, after making sure no one would see me, let out the breath I didn't know I was holding as my hoof wandered downwards. I couldn't believe myself, what I was doing, whose image I was doing it to, but damn it, I needed it. Badly. Like, so badly I couldn't even think straight.

A small moan escaped my lips as I let it come. Um... No pun intended. My hoof brushed the sensitive nub above my aching marehood, sending me into my own little bliss-filled world. "Oh, God... A-Applejack...!" Slowly, I circled it with the very edge of my hoof, moaning the name of the farm pony I had come to realize I MAY have a few more feelings for than I thought. But she could never know... No one could.

After a few minutes of rubbing and stroking the wet warmth of myself, I felt that long-awaited feeling, the tingle, the heat. "F-Fuck...! Ah! A-Applejack, yessss!" I let out a loud moan as my climax practically slammed through my now-quivering body, juices flowing from my marehood. I rode out my orgasm before collapsing, panting like I'd just run a marathon. It took a minute for me to regain my composure, then... It hit me. I just clopped. To my best friend. Oh. My. GOD.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So... How was that for a first attempt? It certainly was different... I can't imagine a hoof being used for that sort of thing. But I guess if it works for other people...

Anyway, there you have it. The first ever chapter of my first ever clopfic. That term's also new to me... Hm. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed. Review. Thanks, guys! Ah! My face is warm. lol That's a feeling I haven't had in a while while writing a lemon.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	2. Harmless Fantasy, Right?

So, first chapter went pretty well, apparently. Got two reviews within the first like... Day I uploaded it. Didn't really think that a MLP fic written on a random smack to the face by inspiration would be so well-recieved. Thank you guys. Seriously. ^_^

More feels and hormones going all crazy, because that's what I seem to do best. lol Here we go again...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just Harmless Fantasy... Right?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day was very awkward for me... I couldn't go anywhere without running into Applejack. Of course that would happen. I suspect she realized that I was trying to avoid her after a while. Anypony could've seen that. She's not stupid, either. Ugh, why does Fate have to be an ass?

Everytime I saw her, I'd wave uncomfortably, fake a smile, and take off. I wasn't myself. What the hell was wrong with me?!

I let out a sigh and sat on a bench near Sugarcube Corner. I wanted something sweet. A few cavities would get my head straight, I'm just positive. I heard Pinkie Pie. "Hi, Rainbow Dash! What's going on? You look sad. You hungry? I can get you something if you want- Mmph?" I silenced her ramblings with a hoof pressed to her lips. A smile graced my lips for the first time today.

"Yeah, Pinkie. That'd be great. Thanks."

She giggled and bounced into the bakery. I watched her for a second before following her, amused. It was weird. Why did she bounce? Was this an Earth pony's attempt at flight? I never thought about it before, I realized. Strange. We've been friends for quite a while. Maybe other things distraced me. Other things like... AJ...

Ah! I'm rambling again. I walked up to the counter and looked at the treats. "Hm... I guess I'll just take a few cupcakes... Chocolate. Definitely chocolate."

"Okey-dokey-lokey! That'll be... Actually, this one's on the house. Eat up!" This surprised me, as I was about to grab some bits.

"Um... O-Okay, thanks, Pinkie." I smiled again. I like smiling. It makes me feel fuzzy. Oh... I just sounded like a wuss, huh? Never mind, forget I said that. Moving on.

"Not a problem!" The bell at the door jingled, and we both faced the door. My heart skipped a beat. There stood AJ, with a bushel of apples for delivery. Son of a...

AJ gave me an amused smile before saying something I was worried she'd say. "Oh, hey, Rainbow. Ah was wonderin' if ah'd get to see ya for more than two seconds today." We laughed, albeit a bit nervously on my end. She can't know. I'd let it slip if we talked much! She'd ask me about my day after I went home, and I'd either have to lie to my best friend, or go 'Oh, well, you know, AJ, as soon as I got home, I dreamed of doing you and clopped to the thought. Fun, right?'

I responded meekly. "Haha... Yeah... Um... I gotta head home for... Something... I'll see ya later."

AJ didn't accept that answer. "Now hold yer horses, girl. Yer actin' a might bit strange today. C'mon, talk to me. Please?" Damn it! I can't say no to that!

"W-Well... Alright, but can we talk in... Y'know, NOT public?" Please say yes... Please, AJ... So I can run when you start to hate me for being a sick pegasus.

"Well, sure, that'd be alright... My place, hour from now?" She offered a smile. I just nodded. "Great. Where ya want these apples, Pinkie Pie?"

Holy hell, she was still behind me. I forgot about her. She was being uncharacteristically quiet at the time... Fate, PLEASE cooperate with me just this once... Don't let her ask any questions...

"See ya, Rainbow. Don't forget, now." The bell jingled again as AJ left. I stayed quiet.

"You really ARE sad? Oh, no!" FUCK! Fate, you're a dick and I HATE you!

I turned to my pink friend and sighed. "It's... I'm not sad, just... It's complicated, okay? I really don't wanna talk about it..." Truth. Every word. Would YOU wanna talk about it if you were me? Thought not.

To my surprise, she simply nodded. "Okey-dokey-lokey! You don't have to tell me. Everyone has secrets."

I turned to her quickly. She just surprised the hell outta me. I closed my dropped jaw and nodded. "...Yeah. Anyway, I should get going... See ya. Thanks for the cupcakes." I took the bag off the counter and went outside, taking off to find a nice secluded spot to eat and think. And man, did I have to think hard...

**XXXXX**

An hour passed quickly, and I still had no idea how to tell AJ what was up. All I knew was that whatever she was gonna say, she would mean it. She never lies. The element of Honesty in full effect, ladies and gentlemen... Ugh...

I let out another sigh and began walking. I had to think on the way. Great. Okay, I had to relax. And think. Think about how to tell that farming Goddess what was wrong with me. As I said before... Fate. You're a dick. And I HATE you.

The walk there was pretty uneventful, so I had time to go over things in my head. Here goes everything...

I knocked once. Twice. Three times. It felt like an eternity before I heard the door open. There stood Apple Bloom. She's such a cutie.

...Shut up. I'm allowed to think children are cute. Everypony is.

She smiled. "Applejack, yer friend's here!"

"Let 'er in!" I smiled as Apple Bloom led me inside to the living room. Still too humble a house for me... Oh well. I'll probably be kicked out anyway.

"She wants to talk to ya in her room. Upstairs. Go on, now." I chuckled and ruffled her mane before going upstairs. My heart was pounding. No! This wasn't me! Some scared little filly! Calm the hell down! I took a deep breath and went in to my friend's room. She smiled over at me and patted a spot next to her, on the bed. The bed. Ohhh man...

I sat with her, visibly tense. She eyed me for a second before breaking the silence. "So... Ya gonna tell me what's up? Yer actin' strange, Rainbow... Since yesterday when Ah told y'all about... Me... Ya don't have a problem with it, do ya?"

"W-What? How could I have a problem with it? I am too, remember? I came out like... Months ago. That'd make me a hypocrite."

She chuckled. "Ah know, Ah know... Just makin' sure." Her laugh relaxed me a bit. Music to my ears... Ah, focus!

"W-Well... To be honest... After I got home... I started thinking..."

"...'Bout me and you, I'm guessin'?" Home run, AJ. I nodded and was surprised when she smiled. "What'd ya think about?" Here it comes...

Deep breath. Another. "W-Well... I've had a bit of a crush on you, AJ... for a long time, actually." Her turn to be surprised.

"R-Really? Ya have...?" I simply nodded again, waiting for the cue to get the hell out. She surprised me again, though. I felt her place her hoof on my shoulder. "That's mighty sweet of ya... Why me, though?"

I smiled warmly. "I dunno... But something draws me to you... Your honesty, that smile of yours, the way you never give up... And you're pretty easy on the eyes." I said the last one with a smirk and she laughed, blushing.

"Y'all ain't that hard to look at either, Rainbow. Ah've stared a few times, ah'll admit." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So... Was it me?

"Huh? Whatcha gettin' at?

"That turned you. Did I make you a fillyfooler?"

She blushed again, her orange cheeks tinted a deep red. Adorable! "...H-Honestly, yeah... Ya made me rethink my whole love life. Ah've tried gettin' guys before, but... It didn't feel real to me. Like... Ah didn't like 'em all that much in that way... Then Ah started thinkin' some more, about why. That's when it hit me. The stares, the weird feelin' in my stomach around mares sometimes... I thought they were pretty. Nice ta look at, y'know?" Oh yeah, AJ, I know. Trust me, I know. I nodded and smiled at her, waiting to hear more. More of that voice that made my heart melt. "W-well... Ah realized that the feelin' was strongest... A-Around y'all... That's why ah stared... Ah liked ya." I smirked playfully.

"Liked? You don't now? That's too bad... 'Cause I like you, AJ. A lot."

She blinked. "Oh? How much?" Deep breath. Another. One more. Here I go...

"W-Well... What I was thinking about... It was us as a couple... A-And we were... Doing couple things."

"Like...?" I saw her smirk. She knew. She just wanted me to say it out loud.

"...M-Making love... I even..." My voice was almost nonexistant at this point. "...C-Clopped..."

"What's that? Ah didn't hear the last thing."

"I-I clopped, okay?!" My hooves instantly flew to my mouth, begging me to shut up. We both stared at each other, surprised at my sudden outburst. And that's how we stayed for a minute. I got up to leave, my face probably resembling something like Pinkie Pie's. But I felt a hand on my flank. I turned to her to see her smiling at me. Wait, what?

"Where are ya goin'? There's nothin' wrong with that... It's just a harmless fantasy, y'know?"

I relaxed slightly, sitting back down. "...Y-Yeah..." Fantasy... That was it. I sighed to myself before feeling something at my ear. I heard her whisper.

"It doesn't have ta be, though..."

I coughed, choking on air in surprise. "W-What?!"

"Ya heard me... Ah said it doesn't just have ta be fantasy." Oh my God. She wants me. My heart soared, and the butterflies in my stomach felt like they had freakin' ADD or something. Holy crap. I couldn't believe it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So. It's all out in the open now. HUGE lemon in the next chapter, followed by... Well, you'll see. Should be pretty interesting, though. Review as always. It means the world to me, guys! :D

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	3. Making AppleDash Pie, the Fun Way

Here it is, all you bronies and pegasisters (if indeed that is the correct term). Rainbow ans AJ finally tie the knot. But is all's well that ends well? Well, stop listening to me and read! :D

Oh, and I'm gonna be introducing an OC in a while. Maybe I AM one of you... And I just haven't realized it yet? Hm...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Making AppleDash Pie, the Fun Way

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I swallowed nervously and looked into my farmer friend's beautiful green eyes. She was serious... But she just came out yesterday afternoon! She couldn't be so sure...

But... Something about the way she looked back at me told me she was. I could see it all. Want- no, need-, lust, and a few other things I wasn't really worried about thanks to my own hormones. Thanks a lot, brain, for doing your job and thinking.

I bit my lip nervously and smiled at AJ. "Y-You sure...? I mean...You just came out and I- Mmph?!" Before I realized it, I was silenced by the feeling of soft lips on mine. It felt so good... So right... A soft moan escaped me and I wrapped my forelegs around her, pinning her against her bed. I felt a small push against my chest and I pulled back, confused. All I saw was AJ, smiling that sweet, tomcolt smile. Oh, God...

"Now hold yer horses, Rainbow Dash. Not here. Ah got family livin' here, ya know?" Disappointment sprung to life in my chest. I frowned, looking down a little. I felt her hoof lift my chin. She was still smiling. "But. Ah want ya, so here's what we're gonna do... We're gonna go somewhere where we can be alone. We're gonna kiss some more. And then we're gonna makes mares outta each other. Understand?" My cheeks warmed considerably and I nodded.

"Where, though?" I was confused. There was nowhere I could think of that we could both get to. There was my house, but AJ couldn't fly. There was the park, but ponies go there all the time... Where could she mean?

It was as if she was reading my mind. "There's really nowhere ya can think of? Now c'mon, Rainbow... Ya ain't stupid..." She gave me a smile and I had to seriously think before I- "Ohhh..."

**XXXXX**

I looked around nervously for, like, the millionth time as we headed for our chosen spot. AJ noticed and chuckled, shaking her head. "Ya need to relax a bit, Rainbow... Nopony's gonna be there. Ah promise." I couldn't believe she was so calm about this!

"B-But Applejack, don't you realize that someone could walk in at ANY time?!" She seemed surprise at the lack of her nickname from my lips. "I-I just... The Cakes could be there! And, God forbid, Pinkie Pie!"

"Rainbow!" I flinched, not used to hearing her yell. I made her mad... She was angry with me... I immediately looked down. "Take it easy, sugarcube... Okay? Ah'm sorry Ah had ta snap at ya..." I looked up at the sound of her softened voice. I saw her smiling at me.

"...Yeah... Y-You're right..."

"Ah know... Think, hon. Would Ah ever lie to ya?" At this, I put my lower lip out in a playful pout.

"...No..." She laughed at my display, causing me to smile. Damn you, you fucking perfect mare! "You just had to go all noble and pull out your Element, huh, AJ?" She blushed at this, stuttering. So cute! Don't even judge me.

"W-Well, Ah... Ah just... I-It wasn't meant to-" I kissed her gently, effectively silencing her. She was the one who needed to relax now. I felt her lean into the kiss as she let out a small noice of appreciation, I'm guessing. It certainly sounded like that's what it was. As I broke the kiss, all I could do was smile at her. She was as nervous as I was, I could tell. I could get lost in those eyes of hers... I have, in fact. A few times. But I'm not gonna spoil the story.

"Come on... Let's hurry to Sugarcube Corner. I'll race you!"

She laughed. "Just like y'all to say somethin' like that... Alright, yer on." I smirked and we both took off

**XXXXX**

I won. Naturally. I'm the fastest flier in Equestria! But, since I love Applejack, I DID take it easy on her. Um... Sorta. I had to wait for a minute as she caught up. I smiled, but I felt guilt. Weird... I never feel guilty for winning! Nevertheless, I let out a small sigh and walked back to her. "Um... S-Sorry... I got a bit caught up in the moment..." My head went down a bit, but then... She giggled. Like... GIGGLE giggled. It was the girliest thing I'd ever heard come from her. And it was downright adorable. God, I really softened up here, didn't I...? Ah, whatever. Moving on!

"Ah had fun... Why're ya apologizin'? And anyway, Ah'm more excited 'bout what's comin' next..." She winked at me, at which I blushed. I just couldn't take it anymore... Ah!

I suddenly yanked her inside, causing her to yelp in surprise. "You better be sure the Cakes and Pinkie aren't here..."

"T-They're at lunch... They always take their break now. Promise." I smiled and kissed her forcefully, pinning her against the counter. She let out a moan before pushing me back again. I was getting pretty sexually frustrated at this point, whining.

"W-What, AJ?"

"B-Back room, sugarcube... Remember?" Fuck, I'd forgotten about that...

"R-Right... Come on..." I took her hoof in mine, practically sprinting to the back room. I couldn't even think straight anymore. I wanted her more than anything. BAD.

Shutting the door as soon as we got in there, I let out a tiny moan at the heat pooling between my hind legs. No one had ever made me literally soaked before, so it was a new feeling. A good one, but new. I looked at her and saw her blushing. I smirked and turned so I was in the same position I had taken when AJ and I were alone yesterday. But this time, I wasn't playing. I wanted her to 'applebuck' me like there was no tomorrow. And she wanted it too.

I felt myself being pulled against Applejack's warm, flushed body before being pinned on the ground. My face reddened as I felt her wet marehood against my flank. Oh-ho yeah, she wanted it bad. A smile graced my lips as I felt her kissing down my body, sending tiny sparks of pleasure through me. I felt her tongue brush the small bundle of nerves above my opening and let out a moan. A loud one. I barely saw her smirk as she started eating me out. "O-Ohh, God... A-Applejack...!" she continued, sending my mind spiraling into a world full of pleasure. I'd never been licked before, so I was new to it. And man, was it amazing. She kept going, occasionally stopping to getly suck my clit before licking along my insides again. Another moan and a curse was tossed out as my vision faded a tiny bit. Before long, I felt that familiar feeling of release. I was seeing stars as I climaxed powerfully, moaning her name weakly as I felt my juices practically spilling out of me. I shuddered as she took one last lick up my warm, pink folds.

She came up and hugged me tight, kissing me deeply. I could taste myself on her tongue. Somehow, that turned me on all the more. It wasn't a bad taste. Different, but not bad. After she broke the kiss, I pulled her down into a more comfortable position. We both moaned at the same time as our most private areas pressed against the other's. She slowly started moving against me, grinding our marehoods together. I remember the warm, wet tingle I got just from her movements. I felt love. Real love for the first time ever. I smiled at the thought and started kissing her fiercely as I felt myself move with her.

She slipped her tongue out past her lips, wanting to gain access to mine. Access I readily and even hungrily granted, I might add. Moaning, we kept moving and kissing, lost in each other for the time being. Could it last forever? No. But I wished it could've. With all my being. I could feel myself about to cum again. I would've begged if my mouth weren't so busy... Ehehe...

She moaned and her movements started becoming more erratic, more desperate. I could tell she was close too. I kept moving with her, moaning her name weakly as another orgasm ripped through my body, bringing with it a feeling I had never gotten to feel on my own. I vaguely felt her tense up, climaxing hard as well. I wonder if she felt how I had? Whole... Loved... I smiled at the thought again, holding her quivering body in my forelegs.

We were both panting as though we had just gone through an Iron Pony competition. Kinda funny, seeing as how AJ and I were the most competitive there last time we entered... This was different, though. We were together this time. I looked up at her, seeing her smiling at me, her eyes half-lidded. I kissed her again before a smirk spread across my face and I pinned her down. I started moving against her as she had me, moaning softly against her neck. She even smelled of apples. I wasn't surprised, though. It was her natural scent. As I briefly wondered what my own scent was, I heard the door open.

"W-What the hay are you two doing?!" As we both looked up at the door, our jaws dropped.

Standing there, staring at us like she had just seen Nightmare Moon herself, was Pinkie Pie. Oh my God, NO!

From under me, I heard AJ chuckle nervously. "U-Um... Makin' AppleDash Pie?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Boom, there it is! This, children (kidding, kidding. No children allowed on this fic), is why you don't do it in any public place. Ever.

So review and stuff. I enjoyed writing this chapter. A LOT. So much that I can even feel warmth on my face. Does that make me weird? Maybe. But oh well. Tell me what you thought. ^_^

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	4. Emotional Train Wreck

Next chapter, y'all. Not much to say here. Expect some angst-y goodness from here on out. Also, This chapter won't end on a good note. Just warning you now. That's all! Read on! ^_^

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emotional Train Wreck**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shame. Anger. Fear. Those three emotions were whipping through my head at about a million miles per hour. Applejack and I were up in Pinkie's room, sitting on her bed, staring at the floor, waiting for her to say something. But she was pacing. She was unusually quiet. And she was scaring the hell out of me.

I glanced over at AJ, seeing the same fear in her eyes. I couldn't blame her. What would happen now? I wished Pinkie would just get it over with. My eyes went upward, noticing Pinkie just standing in front of me. I gulped and looked back down, but she put her hoof under my chin and lifted my face back up, making me look at her. "...Dashie... Why here...?" I looked over at AJ and saw her watching quietly. Nerves wracked my frame as I bit my lip.

"W-Well, Pinkie... We just had nowhere else to go... That's all..." She stared me down for a few seconds before releasing me. Had she accepted that answer? I hoped. It was the truth, after all. She simply nodded.

"Okay... I understand that... But you should've just asked me... I would've let you have the guest bedroom." My jaw dropped. Literally. They always show that in cartoons and stuff. I simply stared at her before squeaking out my next words.

"G-Guest... Bedroom...?" We were all silent for a second. I had been caught. In the closet of a bakery. for NO reason?! I could've screamed or punched something. Maybe both. I was pissed. My gaze made its way over to AJ, seeing her just as surprised as I had been. Okay, so she didn't know. I couldn't be mad at her if she had no idea. Our eyes locked for a second, and I saw something I couldn't recognize. It was something I'd never seen in her eyes before...

Pinkie Pie motioned with her hoof. I blinked and looked up at her. "Huh?" She motioned again.

"You can go... I'll keep this quiet." I simply nodded my thanks before walking outside with AJ.

"Ah... Ah need ta go lay down or somethin'... My head's killin' me..." I wasn't surprised. She was most likely stressed from what had just happened. I knew her pain.

"Yeah... Mine too... I guess I'll see you later...?" She nodded and lightly kissed me before shuffling off to Sweet Apple Acres. But... It felt different. Cold, even. I gently touched my lips, watching her for a second. I let out a sigh and took to the air, heading home.

**XXXXX**

As I sat down, I suddenly felt cold. Strange... I was never cold in my own house. What was going on? I got to my feet again, grumbling as I walked over to peer down below at the clouds over Ponyville. Ohh, okay. I hadn't really gotten to do my job today. I was pretty distracted, so the clouds were building up. They were grey, so that meant rain. Had Cloud Kicker wanted rain today...? ...No, she said to clear them as always. So I flew down and sped at the clouds, passing right through all of them in 10 seconds flat. Heh... I remember showing Twilight Sparkle what I could do the first time I met her. Her face was priceless!

I smiled to myself at a job well done. Not a cloud left in the sky. Damn, I'm good at this! Oh, wait, I'm rambling again. I turned to my house again, but felt a shiver come over me. Why the hell was I still cold...? I glanced around. No, I had gotten all the clouds... So what was wrong? I flew to the park in Ponyville. I'd recommend going there if you need to think. It's a nice place, with a pond in the middle where fish swam freely. Although, they weren't really 'free' per se... They were confined to that pond. I thought about how much I was glad that I was born a pegasus and not a fish for a while, deciding that while my life wasn't without its downer moments, I had it pretty good. The entire sky, great friends, and now a marefriend.

Suddenly, with that thought, I shivered again. "Okay, what the hell...?" I sighed and sat back against a tree. Then it hit me. I knew what was wrong with me. I felt cold without the warming presence of AJ, who I had been in for a good hour or so. I missed her. "She really must mean a lot to me if I'm cold just from a lack of her BEING here..." I smiled to myself. So that was it. I loved AJ. But wait, I hadn't told her yet! I told her I had a crush on her, then we did it in a bakery closet. Not once had those words passed through my lips. I had to go find her! To tell her I was in love!

I smiled brightly at the thought. "I'm in love... I love Applejack. I love her!" I took off, smiling and feeling really warm inside. Love is truly a beautiful thing. And right then, I wouldn't have cared who knew it. I may seem a bit OOC, but oh well. I waved at everyone I passed, chuckling as they waved awkwardly back. All they saw was a pegasus who was having a good day. And this DEFINITELY overshadowed being caught with her. I felt like I was gonna be okay. The feeling was like... If I had just been asked- no, begged- to be a Wonderbolt by Soarin' and Spitfire herself. Amazing to me, but no one else would understand if I had said it that way.

As I made my way to Sweet Apple Acres, I imagined telling her. I even began to fantasize...

_I land at the door to the Apple household. I knock and Applejack answers, smiling at me. The warm feeling spreads through me again as I take her in my arms and hold her. "Yer in a good mood, Rainbow," she says. "Of course I am, AJ," I respond. "When I'm with you... I'm always in a good mood." A blush tints her cheeks as I chuckle. "AJ, there's something I need to tell you..." "Oh," she says, smiling that beautiful smile at me. "And what's that, sugarcube?" I smile back and kiss her. Not rough, not deep. Just... Soft, sweet. Loving. She lets out a moan as I pull back. "AJ... I love you." "O-Oh, Gawd, Rainbow, really? 'Cause... Ah love ya too... With all my heart." It's my turn to blush now as she pull me into another kiss, showing me all her love and passion... Ohhh, yeah..._

*SMACK!*

Ow, damn it! I snapped out of it and glanced around, searching for what I had run into. "O-Oh... Jeez, I ran into AJ's house..." My face reddened from embarrassment. So much for THAT fantasy coming true. I shook my head to shake off the pain from faceplanting into shingles before landing in front of the door. "Smooth..." I knocked, hoping AJ would answer. Instead, it was Big Mac. Well, okay then. "Oh, hey, Big Mac."

"Hey."

"Is, uh... Is Applejack around? I need to talk to her."

"Nnope." That surprised me. Nope? She wasn't home? Then where...? As though seeing the question on my face, Big Mac continued. "She's in the market. Pinkie Pie came and got 'er."

Pinkie Pie? Oh dear God... "W-What, um... What for, do you know?" My pulse quickened and my heart pounded against my chest.

"Said something about someone wantin' to meet 'er." Who the hell wanted to meet AJ NOW?! Argh!

"Who was it...?" His answer was not what I was expecting. It actually hurt me. A lot. So much that I could've cried when he answered.

"It was a farmer pony from Appleloosa. He said somethin' about marryin' her so they could expand the apple product market. It's... Um... You okay...?" He was looking directly at me now. It wasn't until he asked that I felt tears prickling my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and nodded.

"I-I'm fine..." Before he could ask any more questions, I took off toward the market. I had to tell her...

**XXXXX**

I made it from Sweet Apple Acres to the market in record time. I had to find AJ as soon as I could. She needed to know... I spotted her walking next to who I assumed was her 'fiancée' or whatever he was to her. He was pretty easy on the eyes, I guess. His coat was a gold color, his eyes a dazzling blue, and he walked with confidence. But I couldn't admit that to myself. He was the enemy, and I had to cut him down as brutally as I could in my head. His golden coat was ugly, my blue was a WAY better blue color than his eyes, and I had more confidence in my right flank than he had in his whole body!

...That's what I kept repeating in my head as I made my way over to them. They stopped, and he smiled. "Oh, howdy there. My name's Apple Oak. It's a pleasure."

"Rainbow Dash," I responded flatly. I already didn't like him. "Applejack's friend."

"Ohh, she's told me about y'all. Did y'all really defeat Nightmare Moon like she said ya did?"

"Yes." Shut up, shut up! I hated his very existance! Applejack was mine, not his. I loved her, and this guy just barged into a relationship with her for business sakes. He made me sick. I DESPERATELY wanted to punch him. Hard. A bunch of times. In his stupid, goldilocks-looking face!

Applejack smiled nervously, apparently almost feeling the rage coming from me. "H-Hey, Rainbow... What's happ'nin'? Ya seemed, uh... Rushed." Rushed didn't even begin to cover it, AJ.

"Yeah... I wanted to talk to you. Alone," I added, masking the pure disgust in my voice."

"Um... Sure, that'd be okay. Apple Oak, Ah'll be back in a second." We walked away from the clearly confused stallion to a place a little lass populated with townsponies. "W-What's wrong, Rainbow...? Ya seem upset..."

"Upset? Of course I'm upset! Who the hell IS that guy, Applejack?!" My voice was a harsh whisper. Can you blame me?

"He's Apple Oak... My fiancée, Ah guess. He came all the way from Appleloosa just ta marry me... He said it was fer business, ta help us out with the apple sellin' and whatnot." I very visibly shuddered with rage.

"And you're okay with that...?! AJ, that's no reason to marry someone!"

"What're ya gettin' at? That's a huge tradition anywhere ya go, Rainbow! And what's it matter anyways?" What does it... SERIOUSLY?!

I took a deep, shaky breath to keep from exploding. And another. "It matters, AJ, because there's no love there...! There's just some facade for a business! Like a fucking LOGO! You're gonna be a LOGO, AJ!"

"Now listen here, Rainbow! Y'all got no business comin' and tellin' me who Ah can and can't marry! It ain't none o' yer concern! And anyway, what we had... It ain't such a popular idea! Everybody'd be against it! It was just a one-time thing!" I couldn't believe she had said that. I was truly hurt now. My heart felt like it was being crushed beneath AJ's hoof. My chest tightened painfully, and tears squeezed their way out of my eyes again. "Ya want me ta be happy, dontcha? Well, Ah'm gonna be. Ah like ya, Rainbow, but... We can't be together... Yer always gonna be my best friend... But that's it." As she walked back over to Apple Oak, I felt my entire body tense up. I was in pain. Physically and mentally. It hurt. My head hurt, my chest hurt... Everything. I felt empty. How had this happened...?

"...But... I love you... Applejack..." Those were the last words I remember saying before everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I warned you it wasn't gonna end well. So... Review and stuff. More angst next chapter. Fun, right?

Oh, and Apple Oak is like... A one, MAYBE two-time character. All I know is, he wont' be showing up much.

Keep an eye out for a one-shot from me. It's called 'A Mile in My Hooves' and it's about... Well, you'll see when it's up. :P

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	5. RockBottom

Okay. I know there's some questions that need to be answered. Hopefully this chapter will answer them all. I'll do my best. lol

Oh, and to fireflutterpony: Please... Get an account if you're going to say stuff like that so I can PM you and let you know that it'll all be okay. XD

Here we go! The usual stuff, language, angst... And something else. Curious? You'll know EXACTLY when you get to it. Trust me.

Oh, and by the way, AJ will have a POV in this chapter. I'll be doing her non-dialogue parts (think of when Rainbow's telling the story) normally. Her speaking, however, will have her accent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rock-Bottom**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I awoke in a daze. As soon as I had focus back in my eyes, they darted around to see where I was. Panicking, naturally, I didn't recognize anything. 'Ah! Is that a... Birdhouse...? Oh, wait...'

Yup, I knew exactly where I was now. I rolled over, wincing as pain shot through my left with. I inhaled sharply, holding back oh so many nice words that I'm sure Fluttershy would love hearing come from her bedroom. Unfortunately, one escaped. Whoops.

"F-FFFuuuuck...!" I heard a squeak from the doorway.

"R-Rainbow Dash, please... Watch your language... I-I mean, if you... Want to..." My line of sight traveled over, seeing Fluttershy herself. Good going, Rainbow.

"Ah... Sorry, Fluttershy... I'm just... Not having a very good day." Damn, what had happened to my wing? I looked back at it, only for the angle to make that pain rip through it again. "Gah! Fffff...!" I bit my lip hard to keep that one in. "Fffluttershy..." Okay, nice save right? I thought so. "What, um... W-What's up with my wing...?"

"O-Oh, I found you passed out a few hours ago... It's nighttime, so I was going to let you sleep until morning. That wing was underneath you at quite an, um... Interesting angle..." I groaned loudly. Awesome. That WOULD happen to me today.

"How... Interesting an angle are we talkin'?"

"U-Um... Well, it was, uh... Bent the wrong way..."

"...So 180." She nodded slowly. "Gah, mother-"

"B-But it's okay! I put a splint on it! It'll heal okay! I promise!" My lips parted to say something, but nothing came out. I just sighed. She saw this as a go-ahead to continue. More good news, I'm sure... Ugh. "All that you need to do is not fly for... Oh... 6 weeks..." Her voice was small, probably out of fear of me yelling again. I decided not to ruin her day as well.

"Oh... Okay... O-Oh, wait! How am I gonna get home? I can't just walk up on thin air...!" I was panicking again. I seemed to be doing that a lot today. She came over and silenced me with her hoof pressed ever so gently against my lips. I shut up immediately.

"It'll be okay. I'm going to let you have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." No. I couldn't let her do that. I didn't feel right about it.

"F-Fluttershy, no... I couldn't." An idea crossed my mind. I looked down at the bed. It was kinda big for just her. Maybe somepony else...

"I-I insist, Rainbow Dash." She smiled at me, but I shook my head. Damn it, girl, I said NO.

"Fluttershy... Sleep here. With me. Just in case I need something...?" Well-played. I didn't tell her that the actual reason I wanted her here was because I had just gotten my heart ripped out and trampled on, and I just might need held through the night. Yeah. Don't you DARE judge me. Put yourself in my hooves. I bet you want a nice big hug right now. Am I right? Thought so. Moving on.

Her eyes widened at my proposal. "W-Wouldn't that be strange, though...?"

I tilted my head, genuinely confused. "Huh? Strange...? How so? I'm not gonna like... Feel you up in your sleep or something... I'm bi, sure, but give me a LITTLE credit..."

"O-Oh, no, I'm sorry! I didn't... Um... I can sleep with you, i-if you want me to, I mean... I... Um..." God, she was cute.

"Fluttershy." Her head snapped up to look at me with those big, sparkly cyan doe eyes. I had to chuckle as I patted a spot next to me. "C'mon... It's lonely up here." She nodded and climbed up into the bed with me, laying kinda far away, I noticed. No no. Fucking HUG me.

I gently tugged her foreleg, smiling. "I ain't gonna bite you... Jeez. C'mon." She nodded silently again as she scooted over closer to me. I layed down and closed my eyes, resting my foreleg on her chest. She let out a small giggle as she got the hint, pulling me into a hug. Mmm... She really calmed me. Her scent was like... I dunno. You know how, like... a bouquet of flowers smells? Combine that with just a hint of freshly cut grass after a rainstorm. Truly a relaxing scent. I didn't even notice myself nuzzling into her neck as I fell asleep. That was JUST what I needed to have a good night's sleep.

**XXXXX**

**POV: APPLEJACK**

**XXXXX**

Hey, everypony. I'm guessing by now Rainbow's told y'all what happened. I just wanted to get my side in so maybe you'll understand my reasoning.

First thing's first... I didn't feel right about it. Honestly, it still bothers me today. So don't go thinking I'm a villain. I just made a stupid decision.

Anyway, I suppose I should start where I guess she left off... When I walked away from her.

I walked over to Apple Oak, sighing. My head was down, I was going slow, and he had probably just heard me yellin'. Just perfect, I thought. He lifted my chin, staring into my green eyes with those gorgeous baby blues. My heart instantly melted as a blush crept its way across my cheeks. "Applejack... Are you okay? What happened?"

"It's a long story... Ah don't reckon you'd wanna hear all that. C'mon, let's get goin'... Ah'm ready to get on outta here."

"AJ..." I stared tiredly into his eyes.

"Please, Oak... Ah need to get some rest. Do some thinkin'. Please..." My words seemed to have reached him, because he responded with a nod.

"Alright, Ah guess. The chariot's just outside of Ponyville. Yer stuff's packed and in there, courtesy o' Big Mac himself." I nodded, to worn to say anything as he led me away. Big Mac was a good brother. He knew this was comin', just like Apple Bloom, Granny Smith... And me. It kept playing over in my head... Everything I had done. Why I had done it. I felt like some kind of monster. I felt like how Discord looked... Y'know, all awkwardly shaped and mismatched. But in my head. It wasn't a good feeling, I'll tell you that.

**XXXXX**

A few hours later (even though it had felt like days), we reached Appleoosa. As we got out, a built unicorn walked over to us. He and Oak started talking, and I just tuned them out, wanting to look around. I saw what I assumed to be the apple place Oak had mentioned on the way here. Quaint, kinda run-down, but still good. Just how I liked it. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all... What with all Ah'm givin' up ta be here... Ah sure hope so...'

See, I wasn't the bad pony you all thought. Okay, maybe I was, but like I said... It'll be explained.

"Applejack!" I jumped and whipped around.

"W-What?!" I saw Apple Oak smiling, amused.

"Ya weren't answerin' me... Ya sure yer okay, there, Applejack?" I sighed, desperate to tell him. To tell Rainbow Dash. Tell everyone who might have known about what happened earlier. Not the Sugar Cube Corner thing, but after that. The fight. Yeah... You know what I'm talkin' about.

Instead of spilling, breaking down, and crying, like anypony else would've done, I shook my head. "Y-Yeah, Ah'm alright... Ah just... My head's killin' me..." The same exact thing I told Rainbow Dash when we parted ways... God, I hate lying. It makes me feel like I betray my very soul. I'm the Element of Honesty, after all.

He nodded, believing me, apparently, and smiled. "C'mon, AJ. We'll get ya a nice soft place to lay down." Fantastic. Finally. I nodded and he led me and that built unicorn, who was carrying my bags, to a small house. I looked at him and he smiled back. "It ain't much, Ah know... But it's only me and my Granny who live here, so it's not a problem or nothin'." Oh, okay. That explained it. But where would I be staying...? I didn't really feel all that comfortable with the thought of sleeping with Apple Oak. Don't get me wrong, he's cute... REALLY cute. So cute that I bet somepony would kill to be with him But I didn't know him that well. And even so... My heart didn't belong to him. It belonged to... Her...

I suddenly felt worse than ever, thinking of Rainbow Dash again. She probably hated me now. And I couldn't blame her. My head lowered. He noticed and frowned. "...Ya don't like it, huh..." I gasped a little.

"O-Oh, no no no, it ain't that at all. My house back in Ponyville wasn't that big neither. A-Ah just... Ah'm goin' through a lot right now, okay? It's complicated..." He sighed and put his foreleg around me.

"Sorry, AJ... Ah know, Ah can't really blame ya. Ah'm not gonna ask, 'cause it ain't any of my business... But Ah want ya to know that if ya ever wanna talk... Ah'm here for ya. Always, Applejack. No matter what." His words... They helped a little, believe it or not. A smile graced my lips for the first time since Pinkie had caught us today, and it felt good. I leaned against him, taking in his earthy scent.

"Thanks, Oak... That means a lot to me." I relaxed a little, feeling his hoof circling my shoulder. "Mm... Let's get inside... It's gettin' dark out here..." He nodded and we walked inside. I glanced around awkwardly, suddenly nervous again. I noticed an old pony, probably about Granny Smith's age, napping in a corner. She had the same golden coat as Apple Oak, but it looked almost worn. As I wondered how much work she did around the place to make her coat look like it was permanently dirty, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to face Oak. "Hm? O-Oh, sorry. Ah didn't mean to stare..."

He chuckled and motioned for me to follow him upstairs. Oop, there were my nerves again. I hesitated ever so briefly before walking up after him. He whispered. "Our room is the one on the left. Across from that's the bathroom. Ah'll give ya a better tour tomorrow, Ah promise." I chuckled to myself.

"Alright, Ah guess..." I nervously opened the door to his- er, our room. That still feels weird to say. I didn't feel at home there. He led me in and walked over to the bed, climbing in. I stopped. Deep breath. Another. Okay, I thought, here we go...

One hoof, two, climbing, aaand I was in. I layed there awkwardly and he covered me up. I nodded my thanks and turned onto my side, when suddenly... He kissed me before falling asleep next to me. Nothing deep, or sexual, or anything like that. Just... A li'l peck. His lips weren't... They didn't feel like that ones I wanted to kiss me. But I had to do this. It was for the best. For the Apple family.

Except me.

Ugh, I hated it... I didn't love him, I didn't care about getting money, and I didn't even feel safe. I knew he wasn't gonna hurt me, just... This nagging feeling kept telling me that I needed to be back home. In Ponyville. With her.

I held in a groan as the entire day raced through my head. Telling everyone yesterday that I was a fillyfooler, trying to escape from my arranged marriage. Then it became real, because I fell for Rainbow Dash when we were alone. Lust at first, but thinking about it, I really had fallen in love with her... But I had to hide my marriage from them. From all of them. I wanted to forget about it... Then he showed up. As soon as I had gotten home after the Sugar Cube Corner incident, I saw him. Everthing had raced back to me and I realized that I had a duty to uphold.

Then Rainbow Dash found me... And you know the rest. I lied, plain and simple. I told her that it was a one-time thing so I didn't have to face the truth... But I knew I'd have to face it one day. I needed to escape. I needed to get the hell out of everything...

Slowly, I crept out of the bed, making sure not to wake Apple Oak. '...I'm sorry, everyone... I'm so weak... I can't take this...' I snuck downstairs to where I had seen the kitchen. As I made my way inside, I saw my goal. A cutting board. And in the board... A knife. I took a deep breath and walked over to it, grabbing it. 'Rainbow Dash... Please don't hate me... I'm sorry... And I love you.' I thrust the knife into my side, hoping I hit something, and everything faded slowly. I dropped, the last thing I heard being the sound of the knife falling to the ground...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So. Hopefully that set things straight for everyone. She lied, and Rainbow believed it. And now... Cliffhanger.

Review as always, guys.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	6. I Don't Want To Cry

Okay. In answering the other questions, I seem to have raised more. "Why did AJ do what she did?!" Stuff like that. A reviewer said something about how it made no sense for her to do that. I can assure you, whoever you are (anons, you know), that when you feel that low, it makes sense. I've NEARLY been there. I have felt that low. Worthless. It hurts, and you just want an escape. But I thought it over and realized it wasn't worth it. AJ didn't think. She's okay, though. I'll tell you that much.

Another anon posted a review about how her attempt should've been because of something between Rainbow and Fluttershy. Well, guess what, random person? Rainbow Dash LOVES Applejack. And also she's the Element of Loyalty, so she wouldn't just decide 'Hey, Fluttershy's adorable, I should move on a mere few hours after having my heart practically ripped out and date my best friend who I DON'T love in that way.' Sorry, to disappoint you, uh... Person. But I have plans for how this'll go. RainbowShy ain't one of them. Fluttershy will end up with somepony else.

Sorry to be so salty, but when both reviews on one chapter are negative, I tend to be a little less tolerant. I apologize. It's just how I am.

Anyway, without further ado, I bring you more AppleDash Pie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I Don't Want to Cry**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**POV: RAINBOW DASH**

**XXXXX**

Over the next day or so, I became unsurprisingly bitter towards everyone. Can you blame me, really? After all that had happened, I was shocked I hadn't died from heartbreak. Which, by the way, is possible. Fluttershy, the ever-loving soul that she was, stayed by my side the whole time. My wing was still recovering, which blew, because now I was technically jobless. Other pegasi would have to take care of the weather and I felt fucking useless.

Real improvement over the previous day, eh?

"R-Rainbow... I, um... asked you if you w-wanted to go get something to eat... If it's okay with you..." Whoops. I wasn't paying attention. Sorry, Fluttershy.

"Uh... Yeah, sure... Whatever..." I kept my head lowered, my gaze fixed on my hooves. Fluttershy let out a sigh next to me and started walking towards... Somewhere. I wasn't sure. I barely saw her back hooves out of the corner of my vision, so I just followed them. I wasn't really hungry, but they say chocolate helps your mood, and let's face it; that's EXACTLY what I needed. So I was hoping she would take me somewhere with chocolate.

And she did just that. But not exactly how I was thinking she would. Because we were, in fact, standing in front of Sugar Cube Corner. I felt the color drain from my body as I remembered the previous day... Getting caught, Pinkie apparently leading that golden pretty colt to my Applejack... I sighed to myself. She wasn't MY Applejack anymore.

I felt a pair of forelegs wrap around me and I looked up a bit, seeing Fluttershy's pink mane right in my face. I almost blushed at the contact, catching her sweet scent. ALMOST. I wouldn't do that to anyone I loved. Her voice was soft and comforting in my ear. "Are you okay, Rainbow Dash...? You seem upset... Should I not have brought you here...?" I shook my head, returning her hug.

"Nah... It's nothing... You're okay, Flutters..." I heard her giggle at the nickname and I smiled slightly, glad that ONE of us could have a good day. I decided not to burden her with my absolutely gigantic problem and motioned for her to head in, which she did after squeezing me briefly. That action showed me I'd always have her as a best friend. As I followed her in, my mind drifted to my other friends. Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie...

At that last name, my mind went bitter. She had brought Apple Oak to her... She had let him take her away to Appleoosa... Damn her! "Argh...!" I felt my hoof move on its own, smashing into the doorframe. A stream of curses burst from me, both from the physical pain and the anger. Fluttershy stared at me, horrified. Tears formed as I ran away, hating everything yet again.

**XXXXX**

_You big foal, Rainbow Dash... What the hell made you punch a door? You're smarter than that._

My conscience had a good point. Why HAD I punched a door? I was acting like a foal. A selfinsh, bratty, bitter little foal who had something she cared about taken by fate. I let out an exasperated sigh and slumped down, ignoring the pain in my wing. See, I had stopped running when I reached the Everfree Forest. Soon after, I noticed Fluttershy's cottage and went inside. I sat in front of her fireplace, not bothering to light it or anything, And that's where I was now. Surely Fluttershy would come here sooner or later, and let everypony know I was safe. Not okay, but safe.

My problem now was that I had to decide... Tell Fluttershy and anypony she brought back with her what the hell was going on and ruin their day, or lie and hurt on my own. I hated both options in their own special way. Fuck!

What happened next... I'm STILL ashamed of myself for it. Keep in mind, that I don't show my emotions too much. I like to put up a tough front. So nopony better judge or pity me. Or I'll freakin' punch you. Why am I so ashamed of it? Well...

I cried. Any tough outer shell shattered and I broke down, unable to take it anymore. I fucking CRIED. Bawled like a God damn filly, and I couldn't stop. I hated myself more than anything for being so weak. And what's worse? I'm an independent pony, and I wanted somepony to come in and comfort me. I just wanted someone to hold me... To help me forget... To tell me it was all going to be okay... But Fate, dickish as it is, pwasn't gonna let that happen. Meaning I cried on my own for a good 45 minutes.

Finally, the crying gave way to choked sobs, and then to simple whimpering. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and whipped around, ready to destroy whoever... Oh. It was just Fluttershy at the door. I tried not to look like I was crying, but my body had other plans. Trembling, I eyed her. "Y-Yeah...? What's up...?"

"I-I heard crying from outside a minute ago, Rainbow Dash... Why were you crying? Are you okay?" She looked so sad and concerned, but I didn't want to tell her... I couldn't do it.

"I-I wasn't crying...!" I bit my lip to stop it from trembling, hoping she would drop it. Her brows furrowed and she frowned, meaning I wasn't getting off the hook so easily. Damn it all...

She inched closer to me and I gasped lightly, stepping back. Why was I so scared...? I had no idea. I know now, of course. It was because she was a little ticked. Not super angry, but... You know what I mean. I was backed against a wall and I almost panicked. Until I saw her eyes. Not angry... But deeply concerned. I could see it in her eyes. She got as close as she could, and part of me was still worried that she was gonna deck me. But I was surprised when she pulled me into an almost-crushing hug, being careful not to bump my injured wing.

"Rainbow Dash... Please... Tell me what's bothering you... I promise I'll listen and try to help in any way I can... Please, Rainbow Dash... I hate to see any of my friends like this..." Her tone was almost begging... I felt so low and horrible... In trying not to ruin her day, I had anyway by keeping it a secret... I felt like the worst pony ever.

My voice was small as I spoke. "...A-Alright, Flutters... I'll tell you what's going on..." So... I did. I spilled completely. I told her about what happened after they left AJ's house, about the emotional roller coaster the next day, getting caught at Sugar Cube Corner, which she blushed like crazy at the mention of, Apple Oak... Everything. Her eyes widened in realization.

"S-So... Your wing, and why you fainted..." I nodded slowly.

"...Just... Don't pity me, okay? I hate that more than I hate that Apple Oak bastard..." She frowned and looked into my eyes. I really like the color of her eyes. It's the same color as my coat. Narcissistic, maybe. But whatever.

"Rainbow Dash... I think what you need to do is find Applejack and tell her what's going on. You said you didn't get to say that you love her, right? I think you need closure." She smiled at me, and I felt... Better. Not completely okay, but better. She was right. I needed to at least tell Applejack that I loved her. I nodded and smiled.

"Okay," I responded softly with a slight smile. "Let's go to Appleloosa. Just the two of us, though, okay? I don't really want everypony knowing all this... I only told you because I can trust you. So please... Don't tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She smiled brightly at me and we embraced for a moment. I smiled. Everything was gona be okay now.

...Right?

**XXXXX**

We got off the train a while later. I inhaled deeply, taking in the country scent of the town of Appleloosa. I smiled some at Fluttershy, who gently patted my back. I nodded and looked around. I took in the sight of everthing. Nothing really changed since we'd been here last, way back during that land dispute thing. But I had no time for sight-seeing, I had to find Applejack!

I asked around town, and somepony was finally able to point me toward a small house near the edge of town. Apple Oak's place. I looked at Fluttershy when we got to the door. She offered a smile and motioned for me to knock. Rolling my eyes a bit, I did so, waiting. A few minutes passed, and... No one fucking answered. My eye twitched. I wondered to myself who dared to take this away from me. I was pissed now! I knocked a little harder, growing impatient. "C'mon, somepony answer the door...! Argh!"

I heard someone clear their throat behind me for the second time that day, and again, I whipped around, ready to deck someone. A little harsh, I know. I GET it. but I didn't then; my temper was pretty much out the window. I saw a young mare, probably a couple years younger than me, staring at me like I was crazy. Aaaand... Maybe I was.

She had the same accent as AJ when she finally spoke up. "Um... You gals friends with Apple Oak?"

"No. I'm looking for his... Sss... Fiancée..." My voice grew harsh at the last word. Her gaze lowered a bit, confusing me. "...What?"

"...Um... Y'all prob'ly ain't from around here, so you must not've heard..."

"H-Heard what...? What's going on?" My voice raised a bit, panic evident. I was worried now. What was wrong?!

"T-That girl, Applejack... She was found in their kitchen with a stab wound in 'er side... She's in the ER in Dodge Junction..."

I felt the color drain from my face. AJ... Was in the hospital? She got stabbed?! "N-No! APPLEJACK!"

Everything around me went out of focus as I put every ounce of my strength into flying toward Dodge Junction, ignoring pleas from Fluttershy along with the pain that was practically ripping through my entire body from my wing. I had to get to her... Before it was too late...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Poor Rainbow can't catch a break, can she? Like I said before, Applejack's okay. Nopony will die in this fic. I'm not THAT heartless. Give me a little credit. :P

So, not much to say. Review, I guess. And for God's sake... If you're gonna review, at least have SOMETHING positive to say. It's disheartening to go on and see only 2 reviews, but it's even worse when they're BOTH negative.

Oh, wait, I just thought of something. I know Dodge Junction isn't all that... Er... 'Advanced' or whatever. But even Old West towns had some form of hospital, right?

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	7. Why?

I hath wronged you all, it seems. It was pointed out to me (but not without a tad bit of hard-headedness on my part, which I apologize for) that AJ's reason for attempted suicide was not clear. I shall do my best, now, to explain it all to you in hopes that you can understand why I had her do what she did.

So here we go, I suppose. Enjoy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Why?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I landed at Dodge Junction quickly, barely even remembering the flight or paying attention to my wing which, by this point, was practically screaming in pain. I didn't want to. Now wasn't the time. I needed to see her. NOW.

I rushed inside, panting. The unicorn stallion at the front desk called me over, probably seeing how freaked out I looked. I stared for a second before I realized he was acknowledging my existence. I ran oer to him. "W-What?! I... Hah... N-Need to see... A-Applejack... Orange... E-Earth Pony...! NOW!"

"I-I was going to give you a room number for her... Easy."

"Huh...?" This surprised me. Had he known I was coming? HOW had he known?

"Rainbow mane and tail... If you're not Rainbow Dash, then who else would be?" I siezed up. How the fuck did he know who I was?!

"Y-Yes, but how-"

"Applejack was mumbling your name as she was wheeled in. I had to guess that this 'Rainbow Dash' pony was you as soon as I saw your colors." He smiled at me, and I blushed. Not at his smile; he wasn't that great-looking. No, my face had reddened because of what he had said to me. Applejack was... Thinking of me? I couldn't believe it.

"...O-Oh... Where is she...? I need to see her... Please..."

He picked up a clipboard with his magic and ran down the list with his hoof. "Let's see... Applejack. Applejack... Room 8. No running in the hallway." I nodded my thanks and started down the hall.

It took me all of 4 seconds to reach room 8. This hospital was TINY. Thanking whatever deity had smiled upon me at that moment, I walked in slowly. My heart hurt at the sight. Apple Oak and some old mare- I assumed it was his grandmother or something- were beside a bed, teary-eyed. In the bed lay my sweet Applejack, looking oh-so dead inside. The very sight of her looking so forlorn had stricken me. It felt like someone had punched me straight in the heart. "...AJ..."

All eyes, save Applejack's, were on me from my sudden appearance. Apple Oak seemed... Angry at me? He eyed me, and suddenly I felt like I should leave. But I wouldn't. Not without finding out some things. "You... Rainbow Dash..." I visibly tensed, feeling like I should be on the defensive. "What have you done...? She did this because o' you... I knew something was up when ya were yellin' at each other... Ah shoulda stepped in and stopped it... This is all yer fault...!"

That right there? Hearing that Applejack, one of the strongest ponies I know, had done this to herself? That surprised me to no end. I couldn't believe my ears! But then he went and said it was MY fault?! Oh, HELL no!

"W-What?! How is it... My fault...?" Was that what she had told him...? I felt so hurt, angry, and betrayed. "I-I didn't... Do anything...! She made this stupid choice...! And if she was up, she'd tell you that too! She would never frame anypony! She's the fucking Element of Honesty!" Tears were slightly blurring my vision, but I chose to ignore them I opened my mouth to say something else, but...

"...R-Rain... Bow... Dash...?" Applejack had spoken up. I stopped and my jaw hung open. My gaze slowly made its way to the hospitalized pony. Her eyes had opened a bit, the light returning to them ever-so-slightly. I let out a sigh of relief.

"A-Applejack... You're..."

"Ah'm... A-Alive, yeah... Heh... Ah hope Ah didn't worry ya too much..." The tears blurring my vision were now doing so even more. I didn't want to cry, but I had such an overwhelming variety of emotions smash into me like a wall all at once that I almost lost my resolve. ALMOST. I wasn't gonna cry in front of that golden-colored ass.

"Of course I was worried... AJ... I ALWAYS worry about ya... Even when I'm within a leg's reach..."

She sighed at this, though a tiny smile was on her lips. "...Apple Oak... Granny Oak... Can Ah please speak ta Rainbow Dash alone for a while...? It'd mean a lot ta me..." They nodded and left, but not before Apple Oak shot me a look that made me want to rip his stallionhood off and feed it to him. But I digress.

I looked back down at my blonde friend, letting tears show for the first time since I had come into the room. I blushed a bit when she reached up, gently wiping them away. "Rainbow Dash... Cryin'... Now Ah done seen everything'..."

"S-Shut up... What the hell's your problem...?" She looked confused. "W-Why would you go and... And... What the HELL'S your problem?!" I was tearing up yet again. I HATED that. I hate crying, as I've said before. But the tears wouldn't go away and leave me alone.

"R-Rainbow... What're ya talkin' 'bout...?"

"T-The knife, AJ! Why did you do it?! You're strong! TOO strong for something that stupid! If anypony should've been suicidal, it should've been me...!" I gasped and clamped my hooves over my mouth before I said anything else I'd regret. AJ's face seemed to darken at this.

"...Ah... Ah guess it's time I came clean..." She let out a weak sigh. "...Okay... Rainbow... First Ah just want to say Ah'm really sorry... Ah lied to ya, and that ain't right..."

"W-What...? Applejack lied...? Now I'VE seen everything..." I kept my gaze on her, almost smiling at my joke. But, um... Then I felt like a bitch for joking at a time like this. So I let it go and let her speak.

"Y-Yeah... Ah'll start from the beginning... Ah met Apple Oak some time ago, before we left Appleloosa after that land dispute. We got to talkin', and he mentioned he and his granny were in the apple business just like me. After we had gotten back, Ah told Big Mac and Granny Smith all about it. Big Mac had the idea for settin' us up as a couple for business purposes. Course, at first, Ah was all excited and happy 'bout it... Then... Ah got scared. Ah was worried Ah'd never see any of my friends again, and Ah just wanted to hide from it all... But Ah couldn't tell anypony about my feelings at that point. Ah was in too deep. Ah had to act happy around 'em..." A deep breath, and she looked at me with those eyes... Beautiful, emerald, but full of so much hurt...

I pulled up a stool and sat next to her, gently grasping her hoof in mine, letting her know it was okay to continue. She nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat. "A-Ah told y'all about me bein' a fillyfooler... But... It was a big lie... It hurt me to lie like that, but Ah felt scared... Then it became real. Ah fell in love with ya, Rainbow... Ah felt happy again, like it was all gonna be okay. Then we made love, and Ah felt even happier. Ah felt loved, and Ah knew that Ah was gonna be okay. But..."

"B-But...? Please, Applejack... Tell me... It's okay..." My hoof gently ran across her cheek, drying unshed tears I saw in her amazing eyes. I wanted her to know it was all okay. I know, it's kinda sappy... And that's not really who I am. At all. But then, a lot had happened in the last couple days that wouldn't normally happen to me. I was changing, if only slightly. But it was okay, I guess. For her, I'd fly around the entire planet backwards if she'd asked me to.

She nodded a tiny nod and looked into my eyes before continuing. "A-After Pinkie caught us, it all felt wrong again... Ah felt like you and me as a couple would be frowned on by everypony... So Ah left for home after that... And who should be there when Ah get back but Pinkie Pie. Somehow, she'd made it to my house before Ah had... Don't ask me how, either... Ah'm STILL tryin' to figure that one out." I let out a small chuckle. Yeah, that's Pinkie Pie for you. Somehow able to appear in the most unexpected places. She smiled a bit before frowning again.

"She was with Apple Oak... Ah guess he had arrived while we were at Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie met up with him before coming back from her break. She told him where Ah lived and everything... And he went there and waited for me. When Ah got back, everything came back to me... My duty as his betrothed and all... So when we went walkin', and ya found us... Ah was even more scared. So... Ah lied again... It felt awful, Rainbow... Ah felt like scum... Worse, even... And A-Ah'm really sorry about everything Ah probably put ya through..." She was almost sobbing at this point. But I didn't need to hear any more... I knew now why she had tried to kill herself... I didn't agree with it, I never would, but I understood why.

I pulled her close, shushing her as I soothingly rubbed her back. She sobbed into my shoulder. The sound was unbearable. I hated seeing anypony like this, especially her... She cried about as much as I did, which was almost never. This must've been taking a huge toll on her, just like it was me. I was about to say something, but she beat me to it.

"R-Rainbow Dash... Ah love you... So much... Ah'm s-so sorry, Rainbow... Ah've always loved you...! With all my heart...!"

She had lied to me. I knew she had. but not this time. She sounded truly sincere. I looked into her emerald eyes, searching for any doubt. I found none. She meant it. And I couldn't have been happier that I heard those words from Applejack and nopony else. Tears prickled my eyes again, but they were happy tears this time. "Applejack... I love you too... For a long time..."

We sat there for what felt like hours just holding each other. It was the best feeling I had felt since we made love for the first time. I felt whole once again. And it was amazing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there you have it. Does everyone understand now, why it all happened? I REALLY hope I got that across to everyone.

So, I regret to inform you all, but this fic probably doesn't have much further to go. It's coming to a close in the near future. But fear not, my fellow FiM fans! For I have an idea for another fic. A crossover. My FIRST crossover fic, actually! I'm excited, and you should be too. I'll be uploading the first chapter after AppleDash Pie is all over and I have a plausible premise for it. It's a crossover between FiM and... Well, you'll see. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for everyone. ;P Just know that Discord will play a part, as well as a certain frozen dragon... If you don't know what frozen dragon I mean, then you have no idea what the crossover is. If you do... Shhhh. PM me if you think you have it. lol

So, until next time, everypony! Review and whatnot!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	8. You're So Damn Cute

Still got some loose ends to tie up. Oh, and remember when I said Fluttershy would end up with someone? That's this chapter. Heeheehee... I bet you're all excited. :D

Oh, and... There WILL be a lemon. A BIG one. Between Fluttershy and... Well, you'll know about one-third of the way through the chapter. Patience, cloppers.

So, here we go! ^_^

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You're So Damn Cute**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It'd been a week since AJ and I made up. I'd been waiting by her side every day, making sure she got whatever she needed. She was finally ready to go home, and I couldn't have been happier. Of course, she still needed to take care of some things with the Oaks, but I promised her I'd be right by her side. When Fluttershy came by, I told her that everything would be okay and to go home, to let everypony know what was going on and that we'd be home soon. AJ walked over, slowly, and smiled at me. "You ready, AJ?"

"You know it. Ah'm ready to get outta here and go home to everypony." I didn't blame her. The hospital room- if it could even be CALLED such- was tiny and boring and depressing. I tried to make it as not boring as I could, until finally she was able to leave. Which brings me back to what I was talking about.

We walked side-by-side to the exit. She signed herself out and I waited for her. Man, I wanted to go back to Ponyville with her so bad. A smile graced my lips as she walked up to me, happy. I LOVED seeing her happy. Her smile was just so awesome. Just like the rest of her. But ah, I'm rambling.

Together we arrived at the door to the Oak household. I knocked for her, knowing she probably didn't have the strength to lift her leg. She didn't scold me or anything, so I must have assumed correctly. Good. I don't like being wrong.

Apple Oak answered the door, and I resisted the urge to deck him. See, AJ had told him what all was going on. Everything I knew, he knew. And he wasn't too happy about it. But fuck him. AJ loved me, and that's all I cared about.

"Oh. Yer here... Gettin' yer stuff, Ah assume?" His voice was full of hate. Hate for me. Ha ha HA. Kiss my flank, you golden-colored jerk. AJ nodded.

"Yeah... Ah'm ready to be moseyin' on home, Ah reckon." The tension was high. I almost felt bad. ALMOST. He nodded and went in, AJ and I following him.

"Yer stuff's all packed up for ya." AJ nodded her thanks and I looked outside. The train to Ponyville was blowing its whistle, ready to go. When my gaze found its way back to them, AJ and Apple Oak were just sort of... Staring at each other. AJ let out a small sigh.

"...Apple Oak, Ah'm really sorry. It ain't you, trust me. It's just... Ah love Rainbow Dash. Ah can't bring myself to marry somepony Ah ain't in love with, y'know? But... Yer a real sweet stallion, and Ah'm sure you'll make somepony VERY happy." He smiled a bit, sighing.

"Yeah, Ah guess yer right... Thanks, AJ." She nodded and they embraced for a second, before I cleared my throat. They both looked at me, and I motioned to my wrist to let AJ know we were gonna be late.

"O-Oh! We gotta go, Oak. Ah'll... See ya 'round?" He nodded and helped us carry AJ's bags- which were REALLY heavy, by the way- to the train. We hopped on and waved, Apple Oak and ALL of Appleloosa becoming gradually smaller as we made our way home.

**XXXXX**

**POV: FLUTTERSHY**

**XXXXX**

"Really, now, darling, you mustn't be so worried about them. They're not fillies, after all. More tea?" My eyes made their way over to Rarity, who I was currently waiting with while our friends came home. I nodded shyly, as I always do.

"Y-Yes, please... If it's not a bother..." She took my cup with her magic and poured more tea into it. She was so generous...

"Nonsense, dear. You're NEVER a bother, believe me. In fact, I enjoy your company a lot. You're calm and peaceful. Not at all like the others, and I love that about you. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the others' company as well, but yours is... Relaxing." She shot me a smile as she set my cup down next to me, and my cheeks warmed considerably. H-Had she just said she LOVED something about me?

"O-O-Oh... Y-Yes, well... Thank you..." My stutter was worse now. I was so nervous after she said that. Why did she say LOVE?! I sipped on my tea, gazing at the floor. I had never noticed how interesting Rarity's floor was... O-Oh, that didn't sound very good... I didn't meant it that way... She giggled and came closer to me, sitting next to me.

"So, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Isn't it just wonderful?"

"Oh, yes, I'm very happy for them." I smiled again, but froze when I felt her hoof wrap around my shoulders. She nuzzled into my neck, which caused a moan to hitch itself in my throat. 'Don't let her hear you do that...! She'll think you're weird!' Honestly, I had no idea why I thought that. She had JUST told me how wonderful it was that two of our friends had found each other. It wasn't weird for a friend to have feelings for another friend.

In case you haven't guessed... I had a crush on Rarity. A really, really BIG one... Which made me uncomfortable with her muzzle pressed against my neck. "Mm... You're very comfy, Fluttershy, dear... Do you do something special with your coat? It's very soft." My face reddened even more.

"N-No... I just... Do w-what everypony else does." She chuckled at this, as though she thought I was lying. I wasn't, though. I really don't.

"Are you okay? I can move, if you'd like. I know this could look... Awkward, if somepony walked in on us." I gasped slightly. That wasn't what I wanted at all...!

"No!" My outburst surprised us both, and I hurriedly clamped my mouth shut. Slowly, I uncovered it and spoke softly. "Ah... I-I mean... I-It's okay... I like this..." I glanced down to see her smirking. Wait, huh?

"Fluttershy... You're not very subtle. I know. In fact... Everypony knows." My ears drooped.

"K-Knows what...?" Oh no, oh no, oh no... I had tried my best to keep it a secret, but as Rarity pointed out, I'm not very subtle. If you had asked me about my feelings, no doubt I would've kept glancing over at Rarity, stuttering and blushing like a schoolfilly. Yes, it was obvious I wanted her to be mine. I had no idea if she was even that way... You know, with mares. But on my end? It was no secret, now that I think about it.

"You have some feelings for me, don't you, Fluttershy, darling...? Is that what's bothering you?" I let out a tiny squeak, blushing furiously. Like you had to ask, Rarity. Really? I sighed.

"...Y-Yes... I'm sorry and I'll never ever speak of it again if that's what you want it's just that I can't really help it and I think you're pretty and nice and generous and- Mmff..." I was silenced by a hoof against my lips. Rarity smiled at me, that dazzling smile, and I just about melted right there. Ahh...~!

"Darling... It's quite alright. See... I have the same feelings a-about you, and... Well, I really hope that we could try it out and see how it goes...? If that's not a problem?"

Ohmygosh. My heart was racing faster than Rainbow Dash herself. She felt the same way? Yay! "O-Of course not, Rarity... I'd love that..." And before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing my unicorn friend with a little bit of desperation, to make sure she wasn't just kidding. I needed this. Bad.

She moaned softly and my eyes widened as I broke the kiss, blushing like crazy. "O-Oh! I-I'm sorry, Rarity! Sorry...!" My voice became smaller and smaller with each word. She finally laughed, which confused me. 'W-Why is she laughing?!'

"Fluttershy... Nn... You sure know how to kiss... V-Very well..." She was panting a little, and I could feel heat sreading through my entire body. Everywhere. "T-That was... Wow... I was worried that you'd be too shy to know how, but my goodness... Was I WRONG..." I could feel the red color now burning my face.

I let out a squeal when she pinned me. "O-Oh gosh..."

"Shh... Fluttershy... I love you." I stared directly up into her amazing blue eyes as she said that, and my heart soared.

"R-Really...? I-I love... Y-You too, Rarity..." I smiled, tears of joy blurring my vision. My cheeks reddened yet again when she reached down and gently dried them with her hoof.

"Shh... It's okay, dear..." I nodded as she placed her lips against my neck, eliciting a small moan from me. It felt like she was lighting small patches of me on fire with her lips, and I loved it. I shuddered when her kisses found their way to my chest. Apparently, I was really sensitive there. So sensitive, in fact, that when she continued on that spot, I lost a little bit of control over myself...

"Ahh~! R-Rarity, oh God yes...! Don't stop!" She stared at me, clearly surprised. I was too, of course. "I-I mean... If that's w-what you want..." I heard her giggle and she kissed the area yet again, causing me to moan way louder than I was planning on moaning.

I whimpered in protest when her assault on my body suddenly stopped. She was smiling at me, and I was confused. "Apparently intimacy with another mare brings out your not-so-shy side, darling. I like that too." My face reddened visibly, I'm sure. It certainly FELT that way. "Aww, you're blushing... You're so damn cute, Fluttershy. I hope you know that." Before I could protest her choice of words, she pressed her lips against mine. I moaned weakly and practically melted again.

I felt her tongue brush slightly along my bottom lip, almost asking permission to come in. I, of course, granted it with question by parting my lips slightly, allowing her to deepen our kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance for a good minute before I let her win. Well, that's what I told her. Truth is, she would've gained dominance over me no matter what she did, especially when we were like this. Such is my nature.

My eyes widened at the sudden feeling of her hoof on the lower part of my tummy. She was gently circling it, driving me crazy. She broke the kiss and smiled at me, knowing exactly what she was doing to me. "Ohh, have I hit a sweet spot, dear~?" I shuddered again and nodded, and she kept going. She was right above it... Just a little further downward...!

"R-Rarity, please!" My voice came out desperate. Of course, that's what I was. And she knew it, too. I was like putty in her hooves. She smirked and moved a tiny bit further down, just above it now. I whimpered pleasurefully and she continued, brushing my clit ever so slightly with her hoof. "Ahh~! R-Rarity~!" She smiled and gently ran her free hoof through my mane as she began rubbing me slowly. I let out a soft purr and pulled her head down so I could kiss her again. I heard her moan, sounding surprised at first, but then I felt her relax into it. Our tongues danced yet again as she massaged my marehood.

My head was swimming. I never wanted the feeling to end. It was so amazing what she was doing to me, and I suddenly wanted to return the favor. "Mmnah..." I broke the kiss. "R-Rarity... C-Can I... D-Do something for you now...? I-If it;s okay...?" She chuckled and smiled down at me, hugging me tight and causing me to squeal in surprise.

"Ohh, Fluttershy, you're so cute I can't even stand it! Of course it's okay." She repositioned herself over me so her head was between my hind legs, and my head between hers. I blushed furiously, staring at it. It suddenly looked so delicious...

I wasted no time diving in and licking at the lovely pink folds of my friend. She let out a breathy moan above me, so I knew I was doing okay so far. I continued, moaning against it when I felt her tongue enter me as well. My hips bucked up against her mouth, and she smiled. I could feel it, believe it or not, as it was right up against my... Yeah. Another moan as her tongue circled it ever so slowly, teasing me. I decided to do the same, earning a moan from her as well. It continued like that for... I don't even know how long. It felt like an eternity had passed before I felt the then-unfamiliar pressure building up inside me.

"Nnngh... R-Rarity, something's... Hahh...! I feel so warm and tingly! P-Please don't stop...!" I dove back in and began lapping at Rarity's marehood like a puppy in need of water. She moaned against my aching marehood and kept going. The pressure got to be too much, and I finally let go. It felt amazing. So amazing I actually screamed from pure euphoria. Me, screaming! Can you believe it? Rarity giggled slightly and kept going, licking softly until the amazing feeling passed. I lay there, panting heavily, feeling like I had flown around the world. Twice.

I weakly raised my head up and continued eating out my unicorn lover until her hips started spasming and a rush of her juices- I know now what it was, but I hadn't then- flowed onto my muzzle and tongue. They tasted sweet, like Rarity herself. After a few second, she calmed and let herself collapse on top of me. We both lay there, panting and smiling, for a few minutes. Finally she crawled up to lie next to me, wrapping her hooves around me. I smiled and did the same, sighing comfortably. "I love you, Fluttershy, darling."

"I-I love you too, Rarity." She smiled at me, her face tinted a pretty rose color.

"Well, Fluttershy, would you, um... Care to go again in a few more minutes? I have some things I'd like to show you." I blushed and nodded, excited to spend more time with my new lover.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There we go. I felt like I haven't given enough attention to, well... ANY of the other Mane Six besides AJ and Rainbow Dash. So, I wanted to focus on a pair of them. No, Twilight and Pinkie won't be 'partying' next chapter. lol But Fluttershy is my favorite, and I wanted to do something with her in here. Apparently, Rarity did too. :D

So, yeah, review and such. Only a few chapters left until this ends and the crossover fic begins. For those of you who guessed Spyro, good try, but no. As a present, I give you all a hint: This frozen Dragon is ALWAYS frozen.

Oh, and those who favorited 'Sweet Apple Aches' will have to favorite it again (it's under a different name now- My Little Porn-y: Eroticism is Magic) because of some issues with updating it to be a multi-chapter story. It's now going to be a collection of smutty one-shots. Yay? I think so. In fact, I might put another one up sometime this week or something. It'll be something with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. Thank Mister Self Destruct for the idea. :P

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	9. Returning Home and Other Fun Activities

Well, everypony, there isn't much left to do here. But fear not: after this story (which will have this chapter and one more), I begin brainstorming more effectively for my Crossover fic. Oh, wait, I guess I owe one more hint: This perpetually frozen dragon is one that can fuse with two other dragons of legend.

Good luck with your guesses. And remember, don't guess in the reviews, because that might give it away. PM me with any guess you have. It also makes it easier to get back to you on your, um... Correctness, I guess?

Anyway, here we go! ^_^

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Returning Home and Other Fun Activities**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**POV: RAINBOW DASH**

**XXXXX**

I awoke with a start when the train whistle sounded. A twinge of pain shot through my wing, as they had still not recovered from when I had used them at the worst possible time. Of course, right? Wincing, I stood and yawned. I glanced over at where AJ had fallen asleep, only to see she was missing. I began to panic.

"A-AJ? Applejack?! Are you there?! S-Say something!"

"Rainbow, calm down-"

"Wah!" I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard her right behind me. Turning in mid-air, I saw an amused smile on her face. Placing a hoof on my chest to calm my now pounding heart, I stared at her as she gently ran a hoof along my cheek.

"Ah just went to the little filly's room, Rainbow. Relax." She smiled lovingly at me and I couldn't help the smile that etched itself on my lips.

"R-Relax... Right. Got it. I'm cool now."

"20% cooler?"

"Yeah- Oh-ho, you're funny, AJ." I shot her a playful smirk and kissed her gently. I stopped after a quick second, though. It came out of nowhere, and we hadn't kissed since she left. I was suddenly very nervous. My gaze darted back and forth as I bit my lip. "Uh... Hehe... Sorry about that- Mmph?!" She cut me off with a deep kiss. Surprised though I was, it wasn't long before I felt my muscles relax as I eased into it. It'd been a while since I kissed this mare, and I definitely felt whole once again.

I felt her tongue escape from her lips and slide over my own, which I readily parted. I let out a small moan at the intrusion, gently sucking at it like it was a piece of candy. Funny... She kinda tasted like... Apples.

We were scared out of our intimate moment by another unwelcome train whistle. Breaking the kiss, AJ groaned in frustration as she went to the window. After gazing out for a second, her frown flipped into a smile as she motioned me over. I trotted over and looked outside, smiling at what she had seen: Ponyville was growing closer. We were home, and I, for one, was ecstatic. I wrapped my foreleg around her, actually wanting one of those sappy, romantic moments. Yeah, AJ changed me. Quite a bit, really, now that I think about it. I had always flirted with any mare- and a fair few stallions- when I was bored, simply for something to do. But now, I wouldn't dream of it. I didn't want or need to. Not only that, but now... Well, you always here those dumb love songs and go 'Eh, this is boring and stupid' when you're single, but now if I heard one... I'd stop and listen. Think of Applejack. Yeah... Oh well. I didn't mind at all. And I was still me. Meaning, if you make fun of me, I'll destroy you. Try me.

I felt a soft pair of lips against my cheek. Blushing, I looked over at my orange lover. "Rainbow... We're home..." Happy tears appeared in her eyes and she hugged me tight. I smiled and held her in my forelegs, gently running my hoof through her gorgeous blonde mane.

"Y-Yeah... We made it home together, babe..." She looked at me funny when I said that. "...W-What...?"

"Babe? Really, Rainbow? SInce when do ya call ANYPONY that?" She shot me an amused smirk, and I responded with one of my own.

"Since you told me you loved me, smartass." She blushed a cute red color and I chuckled, gently kissing her forehead. "Only you, though, promise."

"Well, good. Ah'd hate to think y'all have another mare yer hidin' from me..." I let out an uncharacteristic giggle as I felt her tickling my ribs. She continued and I squirmed, letting out noises I'd KILL anypony else besides her if they heard me making them. Finally, I decided to fight back. Rolling over, I pinned her hooves against the cushion of the seat, to which she let out a surprised yelp. I slowly ran my hooves up and down her forelegs, eliciting a moan from the mare under me. God, I missed that sound... The sweet sound of her pleasure, the pleasure I was causing her. I smiled at the thought and teasingly ran my tongue along her sweet, soft neck. Another moan from my lover, and I was feeling more confident.

I softly whispered into her ear. "AJ... When you're home, and unpacked... I have something special for you." She gazed up into my eyes, smiling lovingly.

"Special? Like what, if Ah'm allowed to ask...?" I pressed a hoof to her lips, smiling.

"Ah-ah-ah... It's a surprise. And it's not sexual." She seemed surprised, and I just rolled my eyes. "We're GONNA do that, but I have something else too. Jeez, that's not the ONLY thing on my mind, AJ." She stared at me for a second, before her face cracked in a grin. Suddenly, she began... Laughing. It was yet another sweet sound I loved hearing from her. I grinned and began laughing with her. I still, to this DAY, have no idea what was so funny. But it felt nice, especially after all we'd been through.

A chime sounded as we reached our destination. We were both eager to get home, so we practically flank-rushed the door. A well-built unicorn stallion was waiting outside with AJ's stuff held with magic. I promised to tip him after we got to her house.

As we made our way home, we bumped into none other than Fluttershy, who smiled warmly at us both. We all embraced for a second before she spoke. "O-Oh, thank goodness you're home... Rarity and I stayed up all night waiting..." I gasped in realization.

"Wait, you and Rarity... Did it finally happen?!" I grinned and her face reddened deeply.

"...Um... W-Well, yes, we... Eep..."

"Rainbow, yer freakin' 'er out. Fluttershy, ya don't have to go into any details or nothin'. Congrats, though."

"...T-Thank you..." I smiled and gently patted her back.

"Well... We gotta get AJ's stuff home. Don't tell Pinkie Pie we're home yet, okay? I'd like a few hours to get readjusted before the inevitable party..." I chuckled and Fluttershy smiled, nodded.

"O-Of course, Rainbow Dash." She trotted away and I hooked my foreleg in AJ's. My marefriend chuckled and we started toward her house. I heard the stallion sigh as though he was annoyed with fact we had to stop. Well, fuck him.

**XXXXX**

Big Mac seemed very surprised when he opened the door to the sight of AJ and I. "Hey, Big Mac... Surprise?" I chuckled nervously and he nodded.

"...Eeyup." He motioned for us to come in. AJ stepped in first and was immediately tackled in a hug by Applebloom. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as they embraced on the floor, Applebloom nuzzling into my marefriend's chest as I walked inside, the stallion following me in with AJ's bags.

"Oh, AJ, Ah missed ya so much! Ah didn't want ya to go! Please tell me yer stayin'!"

"O' course Ah'm stayin', kiddo," AJ said with a laugh. I smiled, but then I was confused. If she was staying here, then... What about me? I looked down at her, but she simply smiled up at me, easing my mind some. "And Rainbow Dash too, if she wants, that is." Wait, what?!

"I-I am? I mean, I wanna stay with ya, but I don't wanna be a bother, either, AJ..."

"Nope. Ah won't hear it. It ain't a bother, Rainbow." My mouth opened slightly in surprise when she said that. I glanced over at the rest of the Apple family, waiting for any objections. Big Mac raised an eyebrow, clearly a bit confused at the invitation.

"...AJ, is this what Ah think it is...?" AJ looked up at him, her eyes appearing to search his.

"...That all depends on what ya think it is, Big Mac..."

"...Ah think Rainbow caught yer fancy, am Ah right?" For some reason, I blushed when she nodded. Applebloom giggled and smiled up at me.

"Are you two gonna get married?" Both of our faces reddened at her innocent question.

"W-Well, we gotta see how it goes, Applebloom... Ah've not really thought about it..." Oh... She hadn't? This unnerved me a bit. I hoped that she had the same desire I did...

"Ahem... Anyway, AJ, shouldn't we get your stuff into your room?" She nodded and stood up, smiling again. I felt a little at ease now, just from her gorgeous smile. Is that weird? Ah... Know what? It's not weird to me. Not anymore. Before, it would've been and was, but now... I was happy she was happy. We motioned for the stallion to follow us with the bags so we could unpack. MY stuff would have to wait until I could either fly and get it, or get Fluttershy to do it. But I don't like accepting help if I can help it... Hehe, I made a funny. Anyway, off track. I'd just get it later on.

We spent the next few hours unpacking her and getting her re-settled. Occasionally, she'd wince, which I assumed was from her wound. Whenever I could, I helped her through the pain until she felt okay enough to continue. Finally, when we were done, we both walked back into Ponyville, holding hooves, smiling. It was good to be back.

**XXXXX**

Almost midnight. But I wasn't tired, and neither was my marefriend, from the looks of it. See, Pinkie had found us, apologized for all that had happened, and thrown us a 'Welcome Home' party. Fucking TOLD you she would. I know my friends so well.

Oh, and don't worry, I apologized too. For, you know, defiling the bakery floor and also for the damage I caused the doorframe when I punched it. Remember that? Yeah. Dumbass mistake, hasn't happened again since, which is the way I intend to keep it. I Pinkie promise. Hehe!

Anyway, after the party, when everypony had gone home, only AJ, Pinkie, and I remained behind. Twilight and Spike wanted to sleep- at least, that's what they SAID. I had a feeling that maybe there was more to it. I still think they're banging behind all of our backs, but hey, whatever keeps 'em happy, I guess. I do kinda wish they'd just get it out there. Afterwards, Rarity went to spend some quality time with Fluttershy. Based on how furiously Fluttershy was blushing, I imagine she had become a bit dirty-minded. 'Bout damn time, Flutters. Go get 'er, girl.

"So, everything worked out for everypony?" Pinkie, interrogating us. 'Course, I saw it coming. She WAS kinda involved in it too, after all. AJ nodded at her, smiling.

"Ah just wish Ah was more honest about the whole thing. Coulda saved everypony a lot o' trouble..." Her eyes wandered to me as she said that, and I waved it off and smiled.

"I already forgave you, Appletini." Her face got so red after I said that, it was so cute and funny! She lightly punched my arm, smiling at me. Pinkie giggled.

"Dashie and 'Tini! Such a cute couple!" I chuckled and grasped AJ's hoof, smiling at the blush growing on her cheeks. She just rolled her eyes at me and yawned. Okay, NOW she was tired.

"Well, Ah reckon we should be gettin' on home... Ah'm beat." I nodded. I wasn't tired, but I didn't want to keep her awake too long.

"Okie-Dokie-Lokie! I'll see you both tomorrow, then! Have fun!" She grinned, and both mine and AJ's faces grew warmer. We both knew what she was implying, but AJ was tired... Right?

We left Sugar Cube Corner and headed toward what I would refer to for a long time to come as 'home' together, holding hooves yet again. It was a nice moment. I glanced over at her, only to be awestruck by her beauty at that moment. Her hair almost seemed to glow in the moonlight, and her face looked so content... Okay, she HAD to be a fucking angel. And don't be a smartass and say 'Oh, well she's YOUR angel, Rainbow Dash!'

...Because I know she is.

As we walked and I admired her looks in the moonlight, she grinned and spoke. Her voice had an almost seductive tone to it. Wait, huh?

"Rainbow... Ah suddenly feel not so tired now... And Ah bet if we're really quiet, nopony'll wake up... " My face reddened at her words. Okay, so she wasn't tired, she was actually horny. Awesome. I smiled and nudged her flank with mine, indicatiing that hey, guess what, so was I. I heard her chuckle as we started galloping toward Sweet Apple Acres.

**XXXXX**

"Ohh, man, AJ... I SO needed that... Hah... Hahah..." I was panting. Guess what we had just done. Go on, guess.

"Muh... M-Me too, Sugarcube... Ah really missed it..." I smiled weakly at her words, pulling her even closer.

"I missed you..." My breath trailed over her neck lightly as I caressed her. SHe shivered slightly against me, and I chuckled softly.

"Ya know, Rainbow... Ah missed you too... A lot." I know, angel. I know you did. I stared deeply into her eyes, getting lost in the lovely emerald color.

"Hey, AJ, I have a question..." She nodded for me to go ahead. "Well... DO you ever want to get married? I mean... Like... I do... Maybe adopt a foal..." Her eyebrow perked.

"Rainbow Dash... Are you proposin'?" My breath hitched in my throat.

"...W-Well, maybe, I mean, if that's not a problem...?" She chuckled and buried her face into my neck, causing me to practically melt.

"...Yer talkin' like Fluttershy, hon. Relax. 'Cause it's a yes. Ah do wanna get married." I stared down at my marefriend, my jaw slack for a second. She said yes... If I were anypony else, I would've screamed in joy. But I settled for a smile and a kiss to her forehead.

"Good... I love you, my tasty little Appletini." She chuckled against my neck.

"Ah love you too, Dashie."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There we have it. I could end the story right here. I've gotten it all out. This is the second to last chapter, though, because I feel there's just ONE more thing that needs to be done. I'm actually typing the last chapter right after this one, and shall upload them as a pair. So, I guess I'll see y'all on the next page, everyone!

Oh, and I hope you weren't disappointed in the lack of lemon. I just felt that it didn't belong in this chapter. It wouldve really killed the sweet little near-ending I wanted.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	10. Epilogue: 3 Years Later

*Sigh* Here it is, guys. The ending of AppleDash Pie. Looking back, this might be my favorite fic I've written so far. Is it because it's the first one I've pushed all the way through? Partly, yes.

It also caused me to delve deep into an area I wasn't comfortable in at first, which is good for me. I like a challenge. Keeps things fresh. Not only that, but along the way, I've been introduced to a world I'm happy to call one I enjoy. I've also met a fair few great people. So, I guess friendship really IS magic.

It's a fact that all good things must come to an end, unfortunately. But, as I said before, this is not my last adventure into the wonderful world of Equestria. With a crossover coming up, not to mention my, um... "love love" series of one-shots (which I recommend to anyone looking for a good lemon), my time here is far from over. I hope to keep a bunch of readers, guys. Seriously. YOU all rock. ^_^

So, without further ado, I give you all the final chapter of AppleDash Pie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Epilogue: 3 Years Later**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's now three years after I proposed to Applejack, the mare I had gone from having a silly crush on to falling for harder than anypony else I'd ever tried dating. Over the two and a half years we've been married, a lot has happened. For one thing, I actually got into the Wonderbolts! Can you believe that?! Me, a Wonderbolt! I was ecstatic! Applejack was happy for me, too. She knew it was my dream, and she had supported me all the way.

Speaking of AJ, she became head of Sweet Apple Acres after Granny Smith had passed on from old age and Big Mac had stepped down. Everypony was sad to see Granny Smith go, especially AJ. But, like a good wife, I was there for her the whole time. After she had finally gotten over it, Big Mac had put her in charge. She was thrilled, and so was I. She even got ahold of Apple Oak and they became business partners. He and I even became friends after a while. Sweet Apple Acres was now thriving thanks to those two.

Twilight eventually admitted that she had 'been with' Spike, and they're dating publically now. I fucking KNEW they were an item, too! Of course, I told them that right away. Their faces were priceless. I still congratulated them, though. I'm not a TOTAL bitch.

Speaking of total bitches, I had found out a few months after our wedding that that Diamond Tiara filly was teasing Scootaloo, one-third of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and my personal little worshiper, about not having family. I was appalled, and not having family myself- besides the Apple family, of course- really made me feel for the little speed-demon. Needless to say, AJ and I stepped in. Scootaloo is now our happily adopted daughter, which is certainly never boring. She and the other two even got their Cutie Marks! They were all so happy when it happened. Can you guess what the marks were?

Here, I'll tell you. Applebloom finally realized that she had a knack for construction. And so, her flanks were graced with a yellow hardhat with a hammer and screwdriver crossed behind it. The other two were jealous for a while, until Sweetie Belle discovered her talent for music. A musical staff flowing from the top of one of those old-timey pianos you'd probably see in an antiques shop was now her special mark. Scootaloo was saddened by being the very last filly to recieve one. I had to cheer her up somehow, so, knowing her love of speed and athletics, I raced her on an obstacle course I had AJ set up for us. What surprised me, though, is that she WON. Scootalo had defeated me, the all-powerful... Okay, I'm hamming it up. My point is that after she beat me, she realized that her talent was none other than athleticism and pulling off tricks-which was how she had won- on her trademark scooter. soon after, her face lit up when she saw the flash of light indicating that she had finally done it. Her Cutie Mark? A scooter with a looping trail of flames behind it. AJ and I were so happy for our little Scootaloo, as were the rest of my friends.

Which brings me to Rarity and Fluttershy. They're currently engaged two months as of last Monday. We were all happy that they had found each other, especially since Fluttershy was now becoming a bit more of an extrovert. Not quite me, but more social than she was. Her confidence had also grown, which we found out when Rarity told us that Fluttershy was the one who actually proposed to HER. Pinkie's planning the bachelorette parties now.

Speaking of Pinkie, she, at the request of Princess Cadence herself, has become the official wedding planner for Canterlot and Ponyville, much to everypony's delight.

Which brings us back to me and AJ. RIght now, she's playing with Scootaloo. I'm needed by my family, so I suppose this is where my story ends. Thank you all, though, for taking the time to hear all that has happened to me and my friends. And remember this: love, family, and friendship are the three most powerful forces on this or any other planet. So never give up, now matter how bleak it seems. It will always get better, I promise you that.

So, on that note, goodbye, everypony. It's been fun sharing with you all. Rainbow Dash, Wonderbolt and wife of the lovely Applejack, signing off!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, not much to say here, other than I hope you enjoyed this fic. I REALLY do, and I'm glad you made it to the end with me. Review, please, and let me know what you thought of AppleDash Pie!

And don't worry... You haven't seen the last of me. ^_^

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
